


Snow Day

by TheRogueOfLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueOfLight/pseuds/TheRogueOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco on a winter morning.<br/>(There weren't enough snugglefics on here and I just had to do something about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, though I've written a few on my own. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jean Kirschtein slowly opens his eyes. Next to him is Marco Bodt, his freckled, perfectly adorkable boyfriend, surrounded by a soft white glow. He lifts his head to look out the window and is met with a snowy wonderland; undisturbed by footprints, flakes still falling peacefully to the ground. He checks the time. It's 7:30. _Too early_ , he thinks groggily. _More sleep._ He wraps his arms around the warm, sleeping Marco and snuggles into his chest. He soon drifts off into another peaceful sleep.

 

Marco begins to stir. As he blearily opens his eyes, he sees a faint tinted light from the window. He sits up quickly, and his suspicion is confirmed: _It's snowing!_ With the day's possibilities in mind, he shakes Jean awake.

"Jean! Jean! Get up, you doofus! It's snowing!"

"Mmph? Oh. Yeah, it is." Jean replies, rubbing his eyes. Marco jumps out of bed and whips the comforter off of him. Jean groans.

"C'mon, sleepyhead! It's 9:30 already! There are snow forts to be built!" When Jean finally opens his eyes, the excitement on Marco's face and the glimmer in his eyes is enough to get him up any time.

"Alright, let's go. But I doubt you'll be so enthusiastic when I pummel your ass with snowballs." Jean says as he stands and stretches.

"Oh, you are just asking for it now, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great but if you leave a nice comment (even if it's really simple like "this was cute!" or something) it would make my day and I will love you forever!
> 
> If you didn't like it (or even if you did), PLEASE let me know how I can improve, but I will NOT change the rating (no smut!)
> 
> In any case, THANK YOU for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
